Konoha 11
|affiliations=Konohagakure |anime debut=197 |shippuden=No |movie debut=Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire |ova debut=Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! |media=Anime, Movie }} The is the collective nickname of four Konoha genin teams, led by Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yūhi and Might Guy, minus Sasuke Uchiha. History They are teamed together in various combinations in the anime for missions important to the village that cannot be assigned to more experienced ninja. During the Chūnin Exams, despite being fresh out the Academy, Team 7, 8, and 10 were capable of competing for the rank of chūnin, earning them the moniker the , with Team Guy formed the year before. The name "Konoha 11" stems from the fact that because of Sasuke's defection, there are only eleven members left of the original teams. With the exception of Naruto Uzumaki (due to not yet having a chance to retake the exams), all of the members have been promoted to chūnin during the time-skip, with Neji Hyūga even becoming a jōnin, although Naruto was later made Hokage. After Pain's assault on the village, ten of the Konoha 11 were prepared to kill Sasuke in order to prevent him or his death at the hands of other villages from initiating any potential war, but were later persuaded by Naruto that he alone would deal with Sasuke. Later, during the Fourth Shinobi World War, the members of the Konoha 11, and Sai, are seen rushing towards where Naruto, Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy and Killer B are engaged in battle against Tobi and the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path in order to provide assistance to the men. They would later arrive alongside the remainder of the Allied Shinobi Forces where they stood to oppose the Ten-Tails as well as Madara and Obito Uchiha, before Neji was killed by the tailed beast. With Sasuke's arrival on the side of the Allied Forces, the Rookie Nine stood together for the first time since the Chūnin Exams. Trivia * In Japanese, the English term Rookie Nine is also used. It is still written in kanji, though. These kanji would usually be pronounced as Shinjin Kyūnin. * Despite the group canonically appearing in both manga and anime, this name was only given in the latter. * Akamaru, Kiba Inuzuka's canine ninja partner, is not counted despite often being recognised as a member of Team Kurenai. * Of the four teams comprising the Konoha 11, Team Guy is the only one to have never been temporarily led by Kakashi. * Sai, through serving as the replacement of Sasuke Uchiha on Team Kakashi, is a technical stand-in member of the collective group. Despite not being introduced until Shippūden, Sai shares unique relationships with individual members of the Konoha 11, their jōnin mentors, and Sasuke himself. * Not counting Team Guy, who graduated a year earlier than the Rookie Nine, Sakura is the only one amongst them that does not belong to a clan. See Also * Eight Man Squad * Sasuke Retrieval Team es:11 de Konoha